


Mothers, Sons and F(e)athers

by lovelycherryblondelocks



Series: Mothers, Sons and Feathers [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Battlefield, Daddy! Kuro Tetsuro, Guilds, Hero! Kageyama Tobio, Ikkei is a bad grandfather, M/M, Mama!Tsukishma Kei, Multi, Slow Build, Sugamama, There are powers in this world and they're called abilities, This includes Mpreg but this is not an omegaverse, age gap, competitions, dadchi, really slow build, updates will be infrequent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelycherryblondelocks/pseuds/lovelycherryblondelocks
Summary: If there was one thing Shouyo ponders a lot more than anything else –it’s this person. Those slender fingers that kissed his skin and carefully poked on his cheeks, those lips singing persistently for his enjoyment – He loved every bit of that memory. After all, they were the memories of his mother.Along the way, the pursuit of his mother's whereabouts becomes too strong to ignore and he's on the way to finding a lot more than he could handle and meeting different people -one being the Golden Dragon, a mysterious hero Tadashi is fairly certain is simply in it for the money.-An Au where hinata is an adopted child of Sugamama and Dadchi but also lives in world of magic and Guild competitions he is most definitely not allowed to participate in.





	1. I'm Fairly Certain You'll Get In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic after a long time and I'm fairly new to this website as a writer despite having read a lot of fanfics here. Go easy on me and enjoy! I haven't proofread this yet btw.  
> -  
> “You see, Ms. Shimizu said parents or guardians.”  
> “Actually, that only applies when said parents are unable to give consent so the guardians are held responsible for –“  
> Shouyo shushes Tadashi in an instant before his grandfather loses interest. The man had been too easily distracted lately. Shuoyo leans forward with the same position as his grandfather; however both arms are folded atop his pounding chest.  
> “It never said anything specific about parents being unable to give consent so technically, knowing they won’t approve is a valid reason for me to ask for a third party –hence, my grandfather, the guardian.”  
> Tadashi stares at the boy. “You clever bitch.”  
> “Shush there, bitch.” Shouyo returns not with any malignant intent but as casually as Tadashi did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You see, Ms. Shimizu said parents or guardians.”
> 
> “Actually, that only applies when said parents are unable to give consent so the guardians are held responsible for –“
> 
> Shouyo shushes Tadashi in an instant before his grandfather loses interest. The man had been too easily distracted lately. Shuoyo leans forward with the same position as his grandfather; however both arms are folded atop his pounding chest.
> 
> “It never said anything specific about parents being unable to give consent so technically, knowing they won’t approve is a valid reason for me to ask for a third party –hence, my grandfather, the guardian.”
> 
> Tadashi stares at the boy. “You clever bitch.”
> 
> “Shush there, bitch.” Shouyo returns not with any malignant intent but as casually as Tadashi did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to lay off writing novels for a while and try writing fics. While this isn't my first fic, this is my first time writing one in this site despite having been here as an anonymous reader for so many years. Anyway, I haven't proofread this yet but please do enjoy!

 

He barely remembers it –the lyrics. But he knows the sound, the melancholy that laces around its tone and it seeps within every note that follows. Soft humming with little whispers beneath its festive melody and little ticks here and there that follows by in the background –almost like the lullaby of his grandfather during storms. When Shouyo had pondered where he heard it, he simply remembers everything that it becomes incomprehensible. Most days it’s distant and hazy that in some days he finds it almost frustrating –hardly enjoyable during the storms. But he does know when he had heard of it, he’s certain it’s not purely out of delusional fantasies and much more credible than that. The place is vivid, strong aroma encircles the mountainous area and soft piles of dust float around the air.

In this place he sees voices and sounds –from the fluttering of feathers to the gush of winds reeling into the leaves of gigantic trees as they are muted. And in one of those gigantic trees was the largest –as if it had not been enough for such a sophisticated setting. And he knows exactly of this particular tree, of course, it had been his nest. Or at least it’s what he believes. A sweet, almost deep voice fills his ears even as he fumbles with his little fingers and waggling feet –cradled by the shushing sounds from those pink, thin lips. It’s almost as if he had been there all his life, in the arms of this person he never clearly sees through his blurry eyes and speaks to with his gurgling mouth. This person chuckles ever so sublimely and takes off his fingers from his lips, Shouyo unable to remember ever putting them in there. Then he’s being cradled a little faster, the song this person sings is much lighter and sweeter.

For once, he finds a little feature to remember this person by –those soft locks of glowing yellow tresses and those eyes –golden but in another world if its own. Despite being clearly cynical and satire with its sharp shape, it never degraded those specks of gold within this person’s stare. The love that settled within it. If there was one thing Shouyo ponders a lot more than anything else –it’s this person. Those slender fingers that kissed his skin and carefully poked on his cheeks, those lips singing persistently for his enjoyment – He loved every bit of that memory. It is a memory that he is wishful of. He was not being delusional, he was not being idiotic for once (he does admit his stupidity once in a while but insists it is to a minimum). Even as the children from the orphanage laugh at his face, he knows that what he dreams about is not as ridiculous as they deem it to be.

After all, he believes it is the memory of his mother. He believes it is the memory of this beautiful winged-being that would not have dared to leave him behind if not forced. It ends with feathers falling around them –a mother and a son. Even as he grows older and finds a home of his own, he believes in this memory –a bit remorseful for the Sawamuras. Though he could not find fault in hoping that his real mother would come for him someday and he wouldn’t hesitate to dare he would gladly follow this person anywhere.

-

“Are you sure about this?” Mrs. Sawamura is almost petulant when he asks.

Shouyo sighs with the same whining tone. He ties the laces of his other shoe a little faster, knowing Koshi would nag him if he stayed longer at the doorstep.

“I know what I’m doing, kaa-san.” Shouyo answers in a bubbly tone despite being annoyed a moment before. This doesn’t faze the man however, much more astounded for Shouyo casually calling him mother.

“Then,” The orange locks bounced as he faced the man once more. “I’ll be going!”

Koshi feels cheated as the boy runs away before he says more, so he resigns to waving at him by the doorway and yelling, “Take care!”

Shouyo turns as he runs and waves back, smile wide and bright –tireless and unrelenting to the gloomy weather outside.

Mr. Sawamura comes a little later as he goes in his own little world, mindlessly leaning his chin atop his wife and yawns sleepily. He opens his half-lidded eyes and peers down at the man.

“You seem a little happier today, considering it’s his first time going alone.” Daichi comments.

Koshi lays his hands on his husband’s encircling arms, leaning his head to his husband. Their rings beamed when the rays hit their figures, casting shadows behind them. “He called me mom.”

Daichi, no longer idly looking at the empty road, makes a sound akin to shock. His face doesn’t change much but the tightened grasp on Koshi’s waist is enough of a reaction.

“That’s nice.” He says.They stand in silence.

“Ah!” Koshi jumps a little as he turns to his husband. “Oikawa-san told me there’s a gathering for tomorrow. I assume it’s a big event, he’s been excited when he was calling me about it.”

Daichi groaned as he nuzzled his face into the man’s shoulder, Koshi could feel the man pouting behind him. “He’s always excited.”

“His excitement is a little more uncontained this time. I have a feeling this gathering might be bigger than I assume.”

“If any of those felines are there, I will not come.” Daichi remarks.

“I’m sure it’ll be fun.”

“Or chaotic.” Daichi’s remark is muffled. Koshi chuckles softly and disentangles himself from his husband, not without a peck on the lips. There is no denying how often Daichi says his distaste of some of their friends. Even if he denies being friendly with them, Koshi knows his husband is more than happy to meet any of their companions again.

“It’ll be fun.” Koshi reassures.

-

Shouyo is more familiar with the setting now. While three months is a long time to get used to the path from house to school, he’s just a little more preoccupied to remember it. He did an awful lot of denying he’s been lost to every peering gaze ranging from adults to students alike before when he first tried to walk to school on his own, returning a stubborn gaze as if to say he had it all under control which he obviously didn’t. Needless to say, he spent three months being driven by Daichi to school –and the students weren’t really that keen on it but Shouyo was still bashful about the experience.

He walks the path, a little jittery on the knees, and he knows it’s his first time but he swore not to let the passersby know it is.

Once he does find the school, he enters the gates much more confident now and he meets with his friend, Tadashi by the halls (always coincidentally) and they go on about their days as they walk the other half of the halls towards their classroom. Although he wishes to proudly say it to his friend’s face, a part of Shouyo is embarrassed to say he has successfully come to school unharmed and not lost.

It has been smooth and easy, they talk about the new manga (as per Tadashi’s request) and helpful tips of growing taller (obviously suggested by Shouyo) but they don’t stay deeply invested in one topic –they stray further even as they sit on their chairs and wait patiently for their homeroom teacher. This time however, as they sit snugly on their chairs and safe from the harsh winds outside, they are accosted by the loud mutterings of their classmates.

“Have you heard the about the news today?” Yachi approaches by their tables with her swishing tail and pointy ears. Her canines reveal themselves as she squeals excitedly.

“You might want to calm your tail before you say anything.” Tadashi says meekly, looking anywhere else but at her behind, the tail raising the hem of her skirt as it swished faster. Yachi remains oblivious and steals a seat, settling herself among the boys’ table and slams a newspaper.

“Nekoma finds a big lead on the Golden Dragon.” Shouyo reads the headlines aloud. His eyes widened and stands up with just enough verve as Yachi, both of them jumping up and down in excitement as they clasp their hands together like cheerleaders.

“You’re obsession of Golden Dragon still puzzles me.” Tadashi dryly remarks. He stares down at the headline with a frown but is soon distracted by the pull on his collar.

“Don’t you get it?!” Shouyo shamelessly rests his forehead on Tadashi’s, unaware of the flustered freckled-boy. “If Nekoma succeed we’ll be able to know whoever this mysterious hero is!”

“Right?!” Yachi adds audibly from the background.

“I-I’m sure there are much more important things other than the Golden Dragon…” Tadashi weakly comments.

Shouyo and Yachi shriek in horror as they step backwards.

“Tadashi!” Shouyo says in shock, “Nothing is more important that the Golden Dragon –a hero lurking in the shadows, saving kids and exposing terrorists!”

“That last one was a rumor.” Tadashi adds.

“Then how do you explain the robbery attack?!” Shouyo rants, listing all of the events with his fingers. “The baby in that falling train, the dad and the son at the bridge, the drowning dog?!”

Tadashi barely says a retort before their homeroom teacher comes in. They all sit reluctantly back into their tables and most sigh out of irritation. Ms. Shimizu remains uncaring of their whining however, and she stands in front of them with a blank face. As she lays her chart atop the table, there is a slight tremble in her movements. No one comments, knowing they would be shot down with a glare. Silence invades the room before Ms. Shimizu spoke again, her eyes scanning the room before clearing her throat.

“I have a very important announcement.” Kiyoko says. “Seeing as the Guild competition is happening two weeks from here, we are in dire need of one member - one of the school’s members has unfortunately been disqualified due to some confidential reasons. In order to lessen the time-consuming search for a reliable candidate, we are delighted to announce you that there is an open registration for the club and anyone interested to enter may fight for the position at the school battleground. As of now, all you need to do is give in your registration form and you will go through some heavy inspections regarding your health, ability and such.”

The class is silent for a while before a festive cheering erupts around the room. Shouyo glows instantly at the mention of the club and yells louder than the others. Tadashi’s face clearly opposes his friend’s reaction and stills in his seat, clenching his fist. Shimizu continues, frowning in dismay.

“Despite this sudden news, I assume most of you would dare apply for this. However, need I remind you that this is not a child’s play? Once you enter the Battlefield, you are alone –it is both physically and mentally harmful despite the competition’s rules and we are not responsible for your decisions. Furthermore, consent from your parents or guardians should be handed tomorrow in the form of a letter. Now, who still desires to participate?”

The once elated students silenced themselves. It is a common knowledge that the Battlefield could be (is) perilous. None had ever really tried to apply before from the freshmen. Despite the obvious interest in joining the club, most students often hesitate and even step down once they truly see how the things worked in the Battlefield. In this moment, it is no longer an exception. Shimizu is more than happy and relieved to see them decline back to their seats, no longer fond of the idea of joining. She knew how barbaric it could be and the assurance that none of her students would dare harm themselves in the Battlefield calms her.

Initially, the club was never to have existed–it was never truly a part of the school and stood alone as a Guild, though the leader honored the school more than anything and felt that taking in its name for his guild would have been a wise choice –it clearly wasn’t. Obviously misunderstanding the Guild leader’s action led to some students petitioning for it to be made as a club of Karasuno high, hoping to join the Guild and experience the Guild competition. While they did learn their lessons (very hardly, at that) after the trials and harsh scolding from The Guild leader –more obstinate and undeniably powerful students dared to apply.

In the end, the School Principal had to attain to the demands of such students –hence, the beginning of the Battlefield, a training ground for all the members of the Guild from the school. Thankfully, the population of students interested in joining the club had seemed to recede this year.

“If there are no willing participants, we will now formally start our class –“ Shimizu is startled by the short hand waving at the back. She squints behind the confused students in front and focuses on the bouncing boy.

“Shouyo!” Tadashi hisses, pulling the boy down. The bubbly boy did not heed and stubbornly raised his hands higher.

“I do!” Shouyo exclaims. “I’m willing to participate!”

Much to the teacher’s surprise, the class intercepts and erupts in concern. Some had giggled by the sidelines, thoughtful of the gullible boy and untrusting of the seriousness laced within his tone. Most had opposed strongly in different ways.

“What’s with this?! You were cheering just a while ago!” Shouyo protested.

“Yeah, but we never really think things through before celebrating!” Half the class answered.

“You guys don’t make sense at all!” Shouyo retorted loudly. “Besides! This is my choice, not yours!”

“But you don’t even have the ability!”

“Wha- I do! You just never saw me use it because there’s never been a time it’s needed!”

“You’re just bluffing!”

Silence is demanded when Shimizu slammed the chart on the board; blankly staring into her students and waiting as all of them silently sat down again. Shouyo however, was adamant on standing.

“Are you sure you want to participate?” Shimizu inquired calmly, but her voice begged to imply something out of the soft tone she used.

Shouyo nodded his head vigorously.

“And your parents would give full consent on this?” The teacher added.

Shouyo flinches and falters with his nodding. Of course, how could he forget his behemoth of a mother and just as terrifying father!

“I-I’ll tell them about it.” The boy responded weakly.

“The official Battle begins tomorrow, how is one night enough to convince your parents? Obviously, they’re much more opposed to this as your classmates were.” Shimizu knows of his parents –almost too much that everything he does is reported to them. It had only been months when he moved into such a neighborhood and he swore almost every adult he’s known so far were familiar with them. This does not sit well with Shouyo and surely no one could blame him for being irked about it.

But Shouyo is not Shouyo without being unconventional, so he proudly beams (a little mischievously) and stares back into his teacher’s eyes, a blazing determination present in his gaze. He has a plan in mind and is more than prepared to take action. “I’ll give you the letter by tomorrow before the competition begins.” Shouyo promised.

Shimizu is daunted and a part of her is guiltily proud the first freshman to ever enter the Battlefield would come from her class –that is, if this boy does get the approval from his parents. Albeit the predictable outcome, the teacher is somehow peeved that Shouyo would certainly hand her a letter by tomorrow. And it lurches in her stomach to think she might eat all the words she’s said this day.

“Very well,” Shimizu pushes her concerns out of the way and proceeds to open her chart. “Let’s check the attendance for today.”

-

“You’re not planning something, aren’t you?” Tadashi speaks in a cold tone, still gloomy over his friend’s actions.

Shouyo bounces happily, as cheerful as he’s always been, and he skips ahead of the freckled-boy. His hands are holding unto the straps of his bag, pants rolled up to his knees and the shining silver necklace around his neck hitting at his collarbone every time he skipped a little higher than before.

“Maybe.”

“Shouyo!” Tadashi complains, hands on each side of the boy to quell him from jumping and also to assure himself the boy wouldn’t run off. “You know your parents would strongly disagree to this!”

“Tadashi!” The boy lilts his voice as he says the name, pausing at every syllable. “You know how I’ve always wanted to join the club! And now that I’m given the chance, I wouldn’t let it pass me by! Besides, who said anything about parents?”

“What do you mean- ah!” Somehow, Tadashi feels as if he just had an epiphany. His eyes widen and stared back at the cheerful boy. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, I will.” Shouyo replies.

-

“Oi, old man!”

As Tadashi remains in a displeased state, Shouyo has moved on and willingly invites himself inside the room. Scattered shoes meet them by the entry way and an awful smell replaces the once familiar scent around the house. Tadashi winces at the thought of letting this pass by –whispering his prayers and good luck –though he’s a little unsure to whom it should be sent to, either to both Koshi and Daichi once they hear of any of this or to Shouyo once they do hear about this. It is not as if it’s suddenly hopeless, but Tadashi is certain it is almost hopeless. Now that Shouyo has cleverly thought of a plan –no matter such conception labelled upon the boy for being naïve and impulsive, he does have some tricks up his sleeves. One of which he’s using now –it’s more than worrisome, to say the least.

“Oh, my idiot of a grandson finally appears to help.” Ikkei appears with his ever-present frown. His forehead crinkles in displeasure when Shouyo moves past him and almost barfs at the scent of what is meant to be curry.

“What the hell were you trying to cook?!” Shouyo laments loudly as he steps back and closes the door of the kitchen, pinching his nose as he did so.

“You’re not nearly as good of a cook as I am, so shut up!” The old man furrowed his eyebrows as he reprimands his grandson, “What the hell are you doing here anyway?”

Tadashi invited himself and sat on the living room, calming his trembling fingers and hoping nothing would go exactly as he dreaded what would probably happen. If there was one thing Shouyo was good at besides being reckless, it was being persuasive.

Ikkei stormed inside the room and sits at the floor with a loud thud. Shouyo follows by with a grinning face, imitating his position. “I joined the club today.”

Tadashi chimes in from the table, “Technically, you’re still in the process of joining.”

Ikkei’s loud breathing falters as he quickly turns to faces his grandson. He might have choked on his own spit along the process but it wasn’t as relevant as Shouyo’s statement. “And your parents just agreed to it?!”

The boy almost falls when his grandfather hoists him up his position –too flabbergasted to realize he’s used his ability on Shouyo.

“Nope.” Tadashi answers for him. Wherever the tea Tadashi was drinking had come from, no one knows. It did help him quiet down his nerves, added by the fact that he would need his sanity intact for what’s about to happen next.

“You got me excited there for a second.” Ikkei grumbles. Here it is. The one thing Tadashi minds the most. Of course, Ikkei would favor Shouyo’s choice. Who would best back up Shouyo in the matters of fighting and harmful competitions but his grandfather? The only insane man to teach Shouyo how to use his ability –behind his parent’s back of course. How his parents never found out, Tadashi would never know.

“Nonononono!” Wailing arms danced around the old man’s face as Shouyo leaned forward. “See, that’s where you come in, old man!”

This piques ikkei’s interest; he sits with his legs folded and atop each other, both arms holding on his knees as he arched his brows. After raising the kid alongside his parents for ten years, one would pick up the mischief in the boy’s tone with ease. And boy does Ikkei love mischief.

“You see, Ms. Shimizu said parents or guardians.”

“Actually, that only applies when said parents are unable to give consent so the guardians are held responsible for –“

Shouyo shushes Tadashi in an instant before his grandfather loses interest. The man had been too easily distracted lately. Shuoyo leans forward with the same position as his grandfather; however both arms are folded atop his pounding chest.

“It never said anything specific about parents being unable to give consent so technically, knowing they won’t approve is a valid reason for me to ask for a third party –hence, my grandfather, the guardian.”

Tadashi stares at the boy. “You clever bitch.”

“Shush there, bitch.” Shouyo returns not with any malignant intent but as casually as Tadashi did. It has been natural for the both of them to call each other names, even if said names were not particularly pleasing to the ears. Once, Koshi had caught them saying it and had an earful scolding in return. While they had been fearful of the man, it didn’t stop them from saying it once the man was not around.

“Well, I don’t want to get an earful from you mother, so you better give me a good reason why I should disobey that behemoth.”

If it had been any other day, Tadashi would have snickered on how similar these two were.

“You get to be my coach!” Shouyo says, as if it was the best trade he had ever done. And surely, he would have failed to make any deal with anyone –except his grandfather.

One thing Ikkei did like to do was coach kids –particularly in a sport so widely known and dangerous. But more than anything else, he wanted to flourish Shouyo’s ability to which he had been obsessed with doing just t for the past ten years. Though, he’s still uncertain whether it was worth the things he’d get from the boy’s parents.

Shouyo hums cheerfully as if he had read the man’s thought. “They wouldn’t dare hurt an old man. Plus, if you don’t show yourself for a while, their anger would subside and then you can show yourself again –with a little less damage done.” Ikkei is beginning to consider the possibilities but with how deeply invested he was already –he wouldn’t be able to deny the young boy. Tadashi sighed.

“You best be sure we’re not going to get castrated for doing this.” Ikkei answers.

Shouyo looks awfully elated as he pumps his fists in the air, yelling a final, “Yosh!”

 Tadashi, on the other hand, is more than prepared to wail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	2. Dare I say, I'm Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To be fair, I did warn you –well that was unprecedented but other than that, it was predictable.” Tadashi nonchalantly comments as Shouyo paces around nervously. Boy, could he not catch a break.
> 
> “What do you mean by that?”
> 
> “Oh?” His friend almost sounds teasing but he also seems excited. “You didn’t know?”
> 
> Shouyo stares in anticipation.

Shouyo hands his letter the morning after –quite early and quite surprising.

Ms. Shimizu is very much appalled.

She blinks away the tiredness she had gathered from checking papers late at night and fuming in silence on the poorly-written essays and absent homework –much credited to her incompetent students. There’s streak of confusion and near-agitation on her face before she masks it almost perfectly with indifference. Needless to say, she knew there was something foul about the way Shouyo grinned as he handed such letter.

Kiyoko inspects it thoroughly and finds the culprit (any sane person would think whoever gave Shouyo the approval would or _should_ deserve to be treated like a criminal) in the presence of a signature at the edge of the paper.

“Ikkei.” She sighs out the name with enough venom in her tone.

Shouyo only beams brighter and proceeds to the hall past her –only to be stopped in full motion as Kiyoko pulls him back by her slithering hair. It’s Shouyo’s turn to be appalled, though for a different reason. He shuddered as the strands of hair leave his small frame.

“I assume your parents do not know about this?” Kiyoko questions but it is more than evident that it was intended as a statement. “As much as I applaud your determination, I do believe it’s not as worth it to anger your parents –seeing as they have a reputation for being _unfavorable_ when _ticked_ the wrong way.”

Shouyo produces a sound akin to a whimper and splutters as he very hardly manages to form a coherent reply. He does find a time to compose himself before nodding firmly, eyes set ablaze with the same unyielding will as before.

Kiyoko sighs anew and adjusts her glasses that have gone askew. She lays her hand on her hip, the smallest crease present atop her forehead. “Should I remind you I am not responsible for whatever happens next?”

“Yes.” Shouyo answers, the excitement making their way to his fingertips as he reads through the teacher’s implication. He’s allowed to enter! Ms. Shimizu is basically giving him the _GO_ sign!

“But that also includes whatever your parents will think or _do_ of this.” Kiyoko adds, sincerely concerned for the young man. The Sawamuras do not bid well with stubborn, sneaking little kids. Kiyoko shudders at the thought of finding Shouyo in such a frightening position.

“I think I’ve dealt with them in  far worse situations.” Shouyo retorts but even as he truly did experience one hell of a scolding from both of his parents before, it didn’t lessen the gnawing guilt and fear strolling around at the back of his mind.

Kiyoko stills before finally resigning with a longer sigh. “Let’s just hope you had enough practice.”

What she truly means is: _let’s just hope you don’t die out there._

The orange-haired boy clearly got both meanings.

-

Had it not been for the thick walls, Shouyo would have gone deaf hours before entering the backstage of the stadium. It did not help that all the other competitors were upperclassmen of his - that he was not too fond of, but they had given him side glances and that was proof that he simply had to puff his chest out and stand taller (though as comical as the image may have been, some of the competitors seemed too proud of his bravery to laugh at his expense). Amidst all the ruckus outside the perimeters of their room, all the competitors did keep a calm façade –or as calm as their nerves allowed them to be.

Shouyo, in his usual nervous phase, was in the process of tying his shoelaces when one of the seniors towered over his seat. The shadow of said student kept Shouyo grounded on his spot, unable to see his laces clearly despite the bright lighting. He peers  above with a huff of annoyance only to see that it was one of those obnoxious seniors lounging about in the first-years’ halls, picking on younger students.

“I almost thought there was an earth-quake with how loud _someone’s_ shaking was.” The senior, Minato, commented.

“Oh, really? I guess you couldn’t keep the nerves calm, could ya’?” Shouyo spat back.

While the seniors did sneer at him moments ago, they knew a funny retort when they hear one and almost guffawed at their fellow year-mate.

Minato did not take kindly to the retort as the others did and had been seconds away from crunching his knuckles to crunching the boy’s skull -only to be interrupted by an audible slam coming from the room's door.

Coach Narita stood at the threshold and scanned all the competitors with judging eyes. His hands folded and head tipped to one side of the door’s corners, “Take that frustration to the stadium boys. It might help you win.”

In an effort to stay pacified before said event, Shouyo tightened his shoelaces before standing up. He tried to ignore the fast thumping of his chest.

The boys were led to the hall leading to the entry way of the stadium. The rule was simple: once they got there, they have to fight each other until one competitor stands above the others. While there was a glint in Coach Narita’s eyes, added with a hinting tone laced within his words –they all seemed too apprehensive to take notice of his warning.

Trundling beyond the threshold, Shouyo is cut short as Kazuhito held him by the shoulders.

“Not that I should pry, but are you sure you want to participate?”

Shouyo almost nods in irritation. What is with all these teachers?

Coach Narita looks amused before he sets the boy free. He does give a disconcerting smile on his face as he says, “Good luck meeting your parents after this.”

The boy enters last with the competition suddenly out of his mind. He stares at his teacher in confusion before his feet finally lands him on the soil of the battleground.

“Shouyo?!”

The first thing Shouyo sees is his Mother leaning dangerously on one of the railings just above him and Shouyo is almost –no, _definitely_ certain he is indeed in need of his teacher’s good luck.

-

His mouth almost lets out the most shrilling scream possible if not for the smug look of Tadashi’s face behind his parent's shoulders. _I should have known._

“You snitch!” Shouyo hisses towards his friend, who held his hands up in the air.

“Hey, I didn’t do anything –I’m just as surprised as you are.” Tadashi explains defensively, eyebrows shot in a taunting manner.

“That’s not what matters now.” A deep, authoritative voice that Shouyo is all too familiar with, speaks between the curt pause. His father stands a little too uptight, with hands folded near his chest and muscles tensing with its own expressive language. With how the muscles were flexing, it certainly meant:  _‘you are in trouble, young child’_  .

“Explain yourself.”

Just as things were getting heavy, Ikkei loudly walks in between the seated crowd with his awful red hat and just as awful shirt that yells: _I am the best coach!_

“Man! That was one hell of a walk –oh, Shouyo! Nice to finally see you, you know your school really needs to upgrade your security; I had a hard time entering in without being suspected as a pedophile.”

Shouyo is mortified when his grandfather did not catch his too obvious signs of warning.

“What is with you and those hands –anyway, have you remembered all those training we went through last night because you might –seriously why are shaking so much?”

“Ahem.” Koshi appears behind him in an instant.

“Oh.” Is all Ikkei manages to say before being pulled by the ear. There were times Shouyo's classmates remarked on the liveliness of his family -but it seems too mortifying to see that lively energy so early in the morning when there are more than his classmates to witness his family's flashy quarrel. 

"The game is about to start." A robotic voice rang around the wide stadium.

Despite the loud protests as credited to Ikkei’s pain, the scramble between his parents and grandfather are suddenly drowned out when a large dome encloses the Battleground, dividing itself from the bleachers.

Elated cheers erupt from the crowd and the dome is most absolutely locked.

“You better explain yourself later.” His father mouths with the most horrifying face he’s ever seen him before.

 _That is_ , if Shouyo even makes it out alive, the boy  thinks.

-

Barely an hour has passed by and two of the competitors have already fallen down. It never came to Shouyo once that he could have been either of those two students being held up by paramedic-bots, away from the stadium –but his parents surely did. Koshi’s fuming could be heard even from such a distance as Shouyo struggles to scramble off the ground after being pushed down by a kick.

The boy makes a hasty retreat in one of the corners of the battleground and almost cries in distress when his right arm elicited a disturbing sound. It was as if he could see how the bones in his arm cracked as he dodges a strong gush of wind sent his way. Another attack grazes his feet but he is agile enough to move past the icy arrows following his every movement. It only takes him a moment to pull off a flip mid-air courtesy to his hyper-sensitive ears and strong legs.

“Sawamura-kun dodges yet another offense again!” The commentator, much committed to his job, yells loudly along with the crowd.  “Boy, is it me or is everyone actually teaming against our poor freshman?”

A flip is followed by another high jump a little higher than Shouyo’s own height as Minato makes his way to him with frightening speed.  The senior grits his teeth in irritation and fastens his speed a little more to jump as high as Shouyo before finally landing a hard punch on the younger boy.

Koshi emits a dark aura from his seat. His husband is left with tending him and tormenting his father beside them. Tadashi simply witnesses the fracas with tightly-closed lips.

“Oh! It seems likes the game is down to five now –oh, oh hold on!”

The crowd yells as if dictated by Shouyo’s every moment to stand up again. He struggles with his feet and arms and groans painfully as three of the competitors circled around him and took turns in landing a hit on him. _Merciless and sometimes unfair_ –no wonder few push forward to joining this club.

“Well, the senpais are not going easy on Sawamura-kun, it seems!”

Shouyo, being trained for most of his childhood, would know that such attacks on him wouldn’t necessary be futile –he is still far from perfecting his ability and is much more reliant on his grandfather’s smart plays and tips.

 _‘Trust your instincts, boy!’_   He could hear his grandfather’s voice.

Yet Shouyo is far from being a strategic fighter. Though, even with his flaws, the one thing Shouyo was proficient at was endurance -as thanks to his high-stamina. With all those harsh trainings his grandfather put him through and in days he had been gravely strained to the point of having to take absences from school –the boy was more than adamant to stand up again and return as much hit as he could. Taking as much strength and forcing them down his legs and toes, he made a high jump –breaking out of the circle and knocking his competitors in a second.

With how high his jump had been, he had enough time to peer below and see the positions of each player. Minato was by the corner fighting off another student while the other three from before turned against each other. He closes his eyes and breathes in and out –muting the crowd’s cheers and the echoing remarks of the commentators.

It felt like he was in slow motion –the air kissed him as he stayed in the comforts of his surrounding, the height never bothered him and lounging lazily from above was more than calming. The sky beyond the coverage of the dome stilled along with the world around him for a long, dramatic moment. His fingertips tingled with delight, ears twitching as he hears the sweet humming of the wind and eyes peering ever so slowly at the blue sky and white clouds –

Then he falls a little faster than before –but this time, he is fairly certain how he is exactly going to knock down his opponents and win this game.

Seconds before landing –he took a deep breath and swiftly kicks the little supply of air below his feet, sending him at a high point. Shouyo benefits from this and lands on the walls of the stadium, quickly running around it and grabbing the collar of one of his opponents, the student wails from being choked at high speed before being dragged above the ground. It takes him a moment before he finally realizes Shouyo has taken yet another high jump –and now they’re both falling down to the ground, although this time the only one surely getting out of this unscathed is Shouyo.

His face hits the ground before a following thud resounds beside him.

“Sawamura is on fire!” The wiry voice remarks and sounds too enlightened –well, with how the battle was going, no one could blame him. “Now the game is down to four –oh, two competitors! Looks like little junior is not the only one coming on top. Minato-senpai is just as fired up as he is!”

Had it not been for the growing tiredness crawling up his legs and arms, Shouyo would have incessantly cheered along with the crowd. Minato is on him in a matter of seconds, sneering in distaste.

 “You might as well take this time to rejoice before I’ll send you flying to the sky.”

“Not if I beat you to it.” Shouyo retorts just as sourly.

“Well, why we do love trash-talking, we’d actually like to see more action!” The commentator chimes in uninvitingly. To be fair, it is what this competition was for.

Minato grins grimly and tilts his head, “Why don’t we give ‘em a show?”

Shouyo bends down with hands on knees, attentive and fully-prepared as he returns the smug grin. His breathing is shaking and there’s simply no denying that he is about to collapse the next time he tries to jump as high as he did before. Minato is not far from wearing out either.

 _‘Might as well make the best out of it and fight until you collapse.’_ His grandfather voices out from inside his mind.

 Shouyo exhales.

Minato poses in an offensive mode.

Minato pushes head on and Shouyo barely escapes from the grasp of the older boy’s whirring attack. The senior does successfully shoot him with one of his fast kick that’s strong enough to send the boy spiraling up the air. Shouyo responds instantly by kicking the air and rising higher, feet just below the senior’s eye level. In one brief motion, the young boy kicks him by the eye and Minato recoils to the ground.

“That was one fast reaction from Sawamura-kun!” The commentator speaks at the same time Minato stands up and angrily run towards the younger boy.

Shouyo isn’t quick enough to avoid the student and is tackled down to the ground. 

“I gotta admit, you pull out some tough punches.”

Minato’s smug look is completely wiped off when he is sent tumbling backwards by a fast kick on his shin.

“And kicks.” Shouyo breathlessly adds.

It’s a good fight –and thank God it’s finally over when Minato fails to stand up.

The crowd is silent for a while before erupting into a cheerful wail. Fists pump the air and the commentators are quick enough to announce the winner.

“It looks like we found a new member for our Guild! Though that last move was a little anticlimactic.” The commentator murmurs the last part with little intention to actually mute it.

The dome begins to dissipate like thin air and as much as Shouyo desires to take it all in –the glory, the win and all the cheering, he knows his parents are just a mere distance away from him. And the distance is surely decreasing by each second he wastes standing at his spot.

“Shouyo!” Koshi walks towards him in large strides, his father is also nearby. Shouyo’s grandfather is nowhere to be seen but the boy is hell-bent on not letting Tadashi stand by the bleachers sniggering like a maniac.

With what’s left of his energy, he wastes them on doing a full jump directed towards his friend’s spot. His parents are too stunned by his action to respond and before either of them could berate him –he’s already jumping again, dragging an unwilling Tadashi by his arm.

“You know I thought I’d go easy on him for this, but now he is definitely dead.” Koshi remarks. Daichi could not agree more.

“Oh! Koshi-chan!” Yet another appearance makes their way towards the couple, tone cheery but still mischievous.

“Dear God, kill me.” Daichi is not even facing the direction of the voice but he can barely withstand it.

Koshi is much more welcoming and turns around to greet none other than, “Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa smiles widely, “Please, call me Tooru.”

-

“To be fair, I did warn you –well that was unprecedented but other than _that_ , it was predictable.” Tadashi nonchalantly comments as Shouyo paces around nervously. Boy, could he not catch a break.

“What do you mean by _that_?”

“Oh?” His friend almost sounds teasing but he also seems excited. “You didn’t know?”

Shouyo stares in anticipation.

“Your parents are actually here for a scouting business later this evening –apparently, another competition is being held at our stadium -though this time it's much more exclusive.”

“And?” the boy drawls out.

Tadashi almost rolls his eyes. Of course, the boy wouldn’t get it.

“It means your parents are actually part of the Elites –I mean, who else does the scouting for Guilds but the Guild leaders and Elites themselves?”

Shouyo’s eyes widen in shock. “You don’t mean…”

Tadashi’s eyes glint in amusement, “I mean exactly what I meant.”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I do admit the fight scene wasn't as thrilling but I have homework to do and some other business. I promise to try and write better ones in the future. Thanks for the kudos and comments!


	3. Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, could you please tell my father I may come home late tonight.” The monotonous voice would have spared anyone suspicion, but not with Tobio –Akira is more accustomed and instantly picks up the stinted tone laced within his words.
> 
> Akira does not question, as an instilled principle (rule, is the much preferred term) of the young master’s privacy. But he does firmly grip at his clasped hands behind his back.
> 
> “I suppose you have an excuse ready that I could say to the master.” Akira is the one who states something, not really keen on questioning the boy but more of a preparation for when the boy says –
> 
> “Just say I stayed over at a friend’s house.”
> 
> “You don’t have friends.” Akira replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized I didn't put any Slow-build tag but I've already edited it. Romance does not come after at least 2 or 3 more chapters, depending on my mood . Anyway, enjoy this chapter and hope you'll like it! Kudos & comments are, as always, very much appreciated. This is not yet proofread so please bear with me!

Tobio is most delighted to free himself from the cascading layers of blankets. His toes are wriggling in immense delight that even the grumpy teen could not deny himself the satisfaction. As grand as his wake had been (and as amused as Akira was), Tobio is more inclined to think that none of that matter. What mattered was that he had woken up with an unwelcoming instinct reprimanding him he was indeed, _late_.

He widens his eyes and struggles almost instantly to stand straight.

Akira simply stares indifferently with closed eyes, stationed just beside the threshold of large doors without enough care on his face.

“You didn’t wake me up.” Tobio says it more as a statement rather than a question.

Akira answers unabashedly with a smug gaze sent the young master’s way.

“Should have known.” Tobio mumbles. He’d known how unfairly incompetent his servant is and this was not beyond his encounters with the teen. He pries off of his plain clothes and circles the spacious room without any concern for any peeking eyes, not even the quiet servant.

Akira neither comments nor laments in horror upon seeing the young master parading his half-naked body, surely used to the careless boy. He does open his lids in a subtle worry for when the boy’s father opens the door uninvitingly (though it’s already predictable, just not for the oblivious and unaware Tobio) and shrieks in horror to see his son (again) in such a state.

And yet the much awaited entrance of said boy’s father never came, much to Akira’s surprise.

“Ah, could you please tell my father I may come home late tonight.” The monotonous voice would have spared anyone suspicion, but not with Tobio –Akira is more accustomed and instantly picks up the stinted tone laced within his words.

Akira does not question, as an instilled principle (rule, is the much preferred term) of the young master’s privacy. But he does firmly grip at his clasped hands behind his back.

“I suppose you have an excuse ready that I could say to the master.” Akira is the one who states something, not really keen on questioning the boy but more of a preparation for when the boy says –

“Just say I stayed over at a friend’s house.”

“You don’t have friends.” Akira replies.

Tobio flinches and falters as he fastens his buttons. If he were to admit it, he would say that the statement surprised him more than it had offended him. Akira never paid attention to his social life, so for him to be proven wrong would mean his other secrets could be in grave danger. The young master could feel the anxiousness probing at his insides and yet knew not to show any face of recognition or dismay towards the servant’s statement –he’s been too susceptible to suspicions as it is.

“I have one now.” The young master says, trying to make his voice seem annoyed more than frightened.

Akira does take notice of the shiver that comes with his voice, but he does not comment on it again. Instead, he comes close towards the boy and offers help (as he should have done hours ago) with the boy’s cloak. In an attempt to corner the boy, Akira stares at his reflection before landing on Tobio’s pallid complexion and intense stare. His bony fingers graze the young master’s slouched shoulders, his nape and finally settle on the right side of his neck. Tobio tilts his head without questioning the servant’s action.

Akira leans forward, breathe fanning over the other boy’s ear.  

“Is it more than a friend, young master?” The servant whispers. And Tobio might have been delusional but he swore he heard the question in a teasing manner. It was as if Akira was taunting him.

Tobio is known for his intimidating aura and dominating stare, but he knew more than anyone that sometimes it was just a façade. If anything, he was simply misunderstood for his grumpy and almost peevish behavior. Akira is more than informed of this and takes it as an advantage to mess with the young master’s mind.

“No.” Tobio hopes his voice did not come out in whimpers. He stares back at the servant’s gaze on their shared reflection. “ _Just_ a friend.”

Akira drops his hand on the boy in an instant and steps back. He brings out a smile that almost unsettles him.

“Then master would be delighted to hear about this.”

The statement makes Tobio sigh in relief and visibly allows his shoulders to sag, not realizing how tensed he was moments before.

“It’s not that big of news.” Tobio offers.

“With your non-existent social life and obvious introverted tendencies, it is.” Akira pauses before he adds, “I do hope Master does not exaggerate.”

Tobio only huffs before brusquely strapping his bag behind his back.

“I have to say, that bag does not suit your uniform.” Akira shamelessly comments, in the same manner he has ruthlessly criticized his choice of clothing and comparing his fashion sense to that of his father’s hair. While his wardrobe was not the most colorful (literally, they’re all just in gray and black shades) he is more than confident to argue that it is not as horrible as his father’s unforgiving hairstyle. No one’s wardrobe should be _that_ pathetic.

“It’s smaller.” Tobio defends.

“But bags are meant to carry your books –the one you use to study.” Akira openly says the last part in disbelief. “This bag simply spells out your incompetence as a student.”

“I could say a thing or two about your incompetence as a servant.” Tobio mumbles, clearly exasperated.

Akira tuts the boy and proceeds to open the double doors, Tobio appears to pass by the threshold in an instant.

“In my defense, it takes a toll in my body to serve someone like you.” Akira continues.

Tobio scrunches in confusion. While he is most likely to give troubles, they’re not as frequent. If anything, he’d be in between a troublesome child for his stubbornness and a quiet, obedient son. He might even say he was never disagreeable or rebellious.

 _Might._ His voice not too kindly reminds _._

Akira’s eyes glint for a brief moment as he stands before the boy, “Please be more careful, Tobio-san.”

The young man does not assume anything from the servant’s statement and nods politely. He treads the stairs with enough curiosity for their conversation but never lingers with the encounter.

Only then as he exits the house and enters the car that he sees a glimpse of Akira peering through his windows, the same knowing glint in his eyes staring at him –although this time, it is much more prolonged.

-

When Tobio finally asks his driver why he has been skittish and uncertain all throughout the ride, he is more than mortified and maddened to be informed school was cancelled today.

The driver offers a quick, _‘I thought you knew, young master! But you looked as if you were sure about going to school today so I assumed you were just running some errands there.’_

Tobio waves him off pensively, keeping a mental note to berate that damn servant once he gets home. Although, as they pass by the familiar street, Tobio could not refuse to internally send the servant a grateful thanks. His eyes had never landed on something so fast as he scans a plastered flyer by the pole.

_‘SCOUTING COMPETITION, 6PM, KARASUNO BATTLEFIELD ’_

-

Shouyo would have surmised that he would not be getting off his little escapade unscathed. And while he did gather bruises and blistered feet, none could compare to the pounding intrusion at the back of his head.

Tadashi does not take too kindly to this, having dealt with too much action for one day and sends the boy to the infirmary –uncaring of the possibility of his angered parents coming in with a mouthful of scolding to tear the young man’s ear off. He does pray for the boy’s safety but Tadashi believes, without remorse that is, that Shouyo should have seen this coming a mile away. Shouyo should be fortunate his parents are taking longer than expected to hunt him down.

Shouyo laments in full detail and well-constructed rant (that easily becomes incoherent) about how friends should stick together and find resolve to problems without having to abandon the other. Tadashi replies with a raised eyebrow and a sluggish shrug of the shoulder than simply says;

_‘You deal with this on your own.’_

Shouyo wails out a lengthy stanza of betrayal that Tadashi cannot simply suffer from any longer –hence, they ended up at the infirmary with pouting lips and scrunched up noses.

“I could be home right now, sleeping and reading the new issue.” Tadashi dramatizes his sigh.

“But you would have missed me anyway.” Shouyo adds.

“I’m fairly certain I can live without you on my side for one whole year.” Tadashi exclaims as he sees the nurse patching up the bruises in a painstaking manner. “I can even guarantee I’d still be fine and dandy when you’re gone forever.”

“The fact that I can’t say the same to you makes me realize you don’t deserve me as a friend.” Shouyo winces out the last words, feeling the burning sensation of his blisters as they’re being grazed with cotton.

“I’ve kept up with your shit far longer than you’ve kept up with my sassiness, so I can absolutely say you’re the one who doesn’t deserve me as a friend.” The freckled boy remarks, relief washes over him when he finds an empty bed to sit on.

“Boys, language.” The nurse warns.

Said boys apologized before leaving the room, both tired for entirely different reasons. While Shouyo had been in a taxing fight, one could say he’d be shabbier in appearance. But Tadashi, who had somehow gotten tired of watching the fight unfold, seemed more ghostly and drained than Shouyo was.

Their undisturbed daze doesn’t last long before Shouyo bumps his lowered head to someone’s chest. Fumbling from his sleep-like state, he pries his eyes open to apologize and stare at whoever it was that intervened his walking.

A boy taller than him but not as much as Tadashi glowers before the boy, he looked annoyed and unkindly enough for Shouyo to feel as if he’s put at fault.

“Watch it.” The voice is raspy and mean.

Shouyo, despite being enticed by those sharp, blue eyes and pale complexion –much like the male version of snow white – finds himself instantly hating the boy. He wasn’t entirely sure if it was due to the man’s unfairly attractive face and slim body or simply because of the attitude that did not sit well with such a face.

“Pardon, your highness.” He spits out bitterly.

It seems as if his comment brought about rage within the boy’s stare, awakening Tadashi from his idle staring and separating the two with just enough distance between his palms and their chests.

“N-now, now there’s no need to start a fight.” Tadashi glares at his friend before he says, “Especially when you just came out from one.”

Shouyo is more than ready to retaliate and bristles when Tadashi simply ignores him. Instead, the freckled-boy pours his attention over the new company and sends him an apologetic smile.

“I apologize for my friend here; he’s just too tired to think about his manners.”

The boy is satisfied with the earnest apology and grunts as a reply. He nods politely towards Tadashi before he faces Shouyo with a blank stare. A reminder must have occurred to the boy that suddenly forces him to do the same action to Shouyo, though it’s evident he does it involuntarily and more like a force of habit.

“I can totally see the difference in treatment!” Shouyo whines angrily.

Tadashi bears the loud yapping before he pulls the boy himself, intercepting at the right time before he starts another debacle that Tadashi is most certain he’d be forced to fix. They walk the remaining half of the hallway and find themselves back at the battlefield. This time, Tadashi is the one who offers to watch the scouting competition. Shouyo is surprised enough that he is distracted from his moping.

-

Tobio does not suspect that the brash boy would end up in the same vicinity as him, much less be _beside_ him. As both he and Shouyo seethe in displeasure and obvious annoyance with each other, Tadashi decidedly intercepts and sits between them –shuffling at their arms and almost too harshly pushing their slouched shoulders with his elbows.    

It would seem that the strategy became futile when only a minute has passed and Shouyo speaks to the taller boy, inching his face past Tadashi as if he wasn’t there offering himself as a boundary for both.

“Why are you even here?! You were walking the other way just a while ago!”

Tobio, as Tadashi has observed, loved to sit in a manner that was princely and poised. His clothes give out all the necessary details about him, seeing as he was dressed in a fancy looking uniform and the embroidered patch of black cats helped make things easier for Tadashi to judge. While he does admit the boy is lean and tall, his pale complexion is what truly gives off whatever the stolid boy is feeling.

He wonders now, as Tobio flushes and says, _“I thought it was the way to the stadium.”_ that he may have found Shouyo’s long lost idiotic brother –seeing as they show off a similar aura around them.

Shouyo, still as tactless and unaware he’s a mere distance from his approaching parents, guffaws at the boy’s chagrin. Tobio is just as oblivious, Tadashi assumes, but he is more than prepared to join Shouyo’s joyful sniggering when Tobio slowly inches away from them, going as far as to find another empty seat in one of the darker corners. 

“Laugh louder and this guy’s going to be the one laughing.” Tadashi says from the audible laughter of his friend. He is most certain he is not heard when Koshi is at their spot in an instant.

“You are in so much trouble, young man.” The enraged mother is enough to silence Shouyo’s shameless laughter. The boy’s merriment is cut short when Koshi pulls him by the ear and drags him back to where he came from. Tadashi sneaks in a snicker, wary of not giving himself up for he knows Koshi would not take kindly to his reaction.

“Don’t think for one second I’m letting you off, Tadashi.” The boy freezes at the man’s tone. “Once we get back home, you’re coming with us.”

“You can’t steal me from my parents.” Tadashi offers helplessly.

Koshi offers a blunt stare sent the boy’s way. “I’ll be seeing you for dinner.”

Tadashi knows he cannot argue any further. If he did try, he knew how battered he’d be coming home whimpering to his mother –an outcome he knows is not entirely worth it.

-

Tobio’s impatience has never been more apparent. He taps his feet and sighs petulantly, the cold biting his skin with the cloak never been more useless. He’s near quitting and going back to his driver (he had insisted the man go back home but everyone knows young masters tend to rebel and run away) and yet a strong pull of interest simply glues him back to his seat.

It does not take too long for his lost sleep to come crawling back to him and he rests his head on something hard. He’s for sure there was no one beside just a while ago. And no one would dare pick a dark corner to sit by, seeing as everyone’s very much eager to watch the event.

“I’m not sure whether I should be happy or not to see you here.”

An all too familiar voice resounds in his ear. The boy violently jolts and shrieks internally to see his father peering down at him, and he wasn’t kidding with his statement as he sees a conflicted look plastered around the man’s face.

“Dad.”

Either Tobio is suddenly idle again or simply not as surprised anymore.

“You know, this is the part where you’re supposed to scream in horror and panic because your father caught you skipping school.” Tetsuro’s tone intends to be demanding, but it comes out as a whine that is both childish and unsettling to Tobio.

“School was cancelled today.”

“Oh.”

“How horrible, you didn’t know? I guess you never really cared about me.” Tobio deadpans, not a hint of teasing or kidding laced within his voice. Not even a lilt.

“Don’t pull that _‘Daddy-issues’_ bullshit on me.” Tetsuro defensively replies. He adjusts in his seat to face his son. It is obvious to see how hugely different in size they both were but with how young his father’s face had been, no one would think twice to say they were brothers.

“Hm.”

“Hey! I’m talking to you.”

“I don’t listen to a parent who swears in front of his child.” Tobio’s tone never changes, too passive and nonchalant. Despite the apparent coldness, the father and son duo are not what people presume them to be – _dysfunctional_. They were far from that, sometimes too close that both had been seen with a father and son complex, though much is from Tetsuro’s tendency to unabashedly coo over his son at any given moment.

“Ah,” _now_ his son is suddenly fazed. Perhaps the sleep was getting indecisive and Tobio is a little grumpy. “What are you doing here?”

“How horrible, you didn’t know? I guess you never really cared about me.” Now Tetsuro is the one who says it monotonously.

“Ha-ha.” Tobio would be bitter to let his father win.

His father sighs and gazes at his son endearingly. His fond look is replaced with a tired, degraded stare at the stadium.

“Scouting.”

 _Ah, should have known._ Tobio voices out silently, humming through tightly closed lips. His chest heaves as the cold is too much to ignore. Thankfully, his father notices and quickly pries off of his jacket, hanging them on his son’s small figure. He flicks his son’s nose as a form of scolding, and they proceed to stare at the stadium once more.

The sky is now dim due to the passing hours. Despite the growing darkness creeping up behind the orange hue, the lights were lit enough to assure clear sight. Both Tetsuro and Tobio sit in silence, but the anticipation is evident on their movements.

_“A night to remember will surely leave you all breathless! Karasuno warmly give their thanks to everyone present. And now, without further yapping – Welcome, to the 60 th scouting competition!”_

The host appears at the center and everyone who has been a fan of guild competitions would surely know who it was. Tobio pulls at hem of his father’s jacket and snuggles into its warmth; he simply lands his undivided attention towards the man in front.

“Huh, never knew Oikawa did hosting these days.” Tetsuro remarks from the sidelines.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I just got bored and decided to lay off writing novels for a while to write fanfics. Admittedly, I look forward to posting more chapters. Please leave reviews because I honestly don't have anyone to talk to right now. I should be doing my homework and so should you.


End file.
